The purpose of the Youth Education and Relationship Services Project is to better understand the services that federally-funded Healthy Marriage and Relationship Education (HMRE) programs are providing to youth. The project will describe the implementation of HMRE programs and the youth these programs serve, assess the alignment of HMRE programs with best practices in the field, and identify promising approaches that grantees are using to meet the needs of youth in HMRE programs. The ultimate aim of this project is to inform future efforts to improve HMRE programs serving youth.